Most networking application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) implement a small and fixed set of packet header editing capabilities for predefined network protocols. Examples of such header editing capabilities for particular network protocols include generic routing encapsulation (GRE) tunnel encapsulation and decapsulation, virtual local area network/multiprotocol label switching (VLAN/MPLS) tag push/pop, etc. New network protocols require either a respin or a complete redesign of the ASIC, which is both costly and time consuming. For example, redesigning and replacing the ASICs in a network can take several years and cost millions of dollars.